A Stranger Among Us
by Bella-Cherry
Summary: Three years have passed since the dreaded night at the Opera Populaire. But when new girl, Audrey Alexandre, comes, people she is viewed as more than the girl wearing the eye-patch. Suspense builds as her fate entwines with the Opera Ghost's. I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

The transition from soft thuds of hooves on dirt to clicking on cobblestone woke Audrey from her nap. Inside the carriage, Audrey leaned over to the window, gently pushing aside the curtain. Buildings rose from the cobblestone into the oppressing blackness. "You're awake," Odette, a close friend to Audrey, spoke from Audrey's left by the other window. Still peering out into the night, Audrey felt her joy rise as she entered Paris for the first time. She would finally start her new life. With her eyes glued to the world just through the glass, Audrey began to speak her question aloud to Odette, "What things do you do in_ Les Filles de la Beaute_?"

"We travel a lot," Odette responded. "Where…" Audrey paused to think of possible answers, "Where do you go? What kind of places?" Odette flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Drawing away from the window, Audrey faced her friend waiting for her reply. Odette scratched her head nervously, "Well… tomorrow, we- we go to the Opera _Populaire_."

"Really?" Audrey exclaimed, "I've heard so much about it, and now I get to see it!" A hand met Audrey's shoulder; it was Odette's. Alarm swarmed her green eyes, "It's not a good place to be, Audrey. Have you heard the stories from three years ago?" Curiosity now overwhelmed Audrey. Her eyes glittered with interest, "No. Tell me." Odette shrank in her seat, "Okay. Three years back, the opera house, _Populaire_, was haunted by a mysterious phantom, the Phantom of the Opera, who fell in love with a wonderful singer named Christine Daee. But he had the owners put on an opera that ended with chaos when Miss Daee took off his mask that he used to hide his deformity," Odette paused to take in a shuttering breath, "In his anger, the Phantom stole Christine and took her to his lair. But Raoul, the man Christine had been in love with, was on their trail. He eventually found them deep beneath the opera house, but the Phantom tied him to gate ready to strangle him. The Phantom told Christine that the only way to save Raoul was for her to marry him. She didn't marry him, but Christine instead came over and kissed the Phantom. The Phantom set them free. During the whole tragedy, a fire had burned down the _Populaire_, and the chandelier had crashed to the floor." When she had finished her story, Odette looked dreadful. Around her green eyes were tears against the puffy red skin. Comfortingly, Audrey wrapped her arms around her new friend, whispering things to try to soothe the song girl. Once her tears were wiped away, Odette laughed as she glanced out her own window, "We're here! Come on!"

Snatching her luggage, Audrey opened the carriage door to place her feet in Paris for the first time. She dashed over to the door before the carriage, reading the sign above. "_Les Filles de la Beaute Dortoir_." Together, Odette and Audrey swept into the building finding candles lit at the nightstand by every bed. In the center of a room, a girl of red hair turned her attention to the newcomers. "Ah," she laughed, "Is this the new girl, Odette?" Odette smiled courteously back, "Yes. Her name is Audrey Alexandre. Have you set a bed up for her, Vivian?" With a wave of her hand, Vivian gestured to a bed near the window. Trying to sneak around the crowd, Audrey stumbled nervously about keeping only the right side of her face visible. While she did so, Vivian's blue glare followed, "So…" she chuckled softly, "Would you like to _sing _for us?"

"No!" Odette, who was helping Audrey unpack her belongings, had snapped around, "No, she doesn't." Snorting, Audrey backhanded Odette, "Don't make decisions for me," she turned to Vivian, "It would be an honor." Gasps silenced the room, and Audrey became very insecure. She knew what everyone was staring at. The eyes of her audience weren't truly focused on her, but the eye patch plastered over the left eye. Vivian, though, didn't look petrified. Instead, a deep grin enfolded, "So let it begin. Of course you will want to sing." Before Audrey could begin her song she learned as a young girl, there was a gentle tapping on her shoulder. Noiselessly, Audrey turned to stand face-to-face with Odette, "What is it?" Concern was on Odette's mind, concern for her friend. She knew what the girls were hiding from Audrey, and now it was time for her to share it, "Please don't sing. There is a legend that- that if the Phantom hears you sing, and h- he likes it, he will kidnap you." Genuine fear had begun to hold down on Odette; panic growing from her voice, "Just don't."

Audrey pulled her blankets over her yet more, shaking at the thought of meeting the Phantom; her nightmares she was sure were filled with him. In her dream, she was walking through a small isle leading deeper and deeper to nightfall. But it ended. She was now standing in a small yard alone in pitch black. Silence. Everything was silent. _Screech! _Audrey narrowed her hazel eyes trying to make out the smallest of shape in the ink that she now began to drown in. _Who are you_, she thought as the world around her numbed. Then it grew warm and muggy. The woman was drowning in her own blood. Yet things were still obscure. Out of nowhere came a white smudge. Fear overcame her as it drew closer until it was revealed as a skull mask.

Screaming into the winter night of the bunkhouse, Audrey plummeted upon the wooden floor of the bunkhouse. Candlelight suddenly fought back the emotionless shadows. To get back to her feet, Audrey clutched the framework of her bed and pushed off of it. Vivian's voice rang out, "Stupid Audrey! You woke me up!" Bringing her hands to her chest, Audrey murmured to herself, "Sorry…" Little comfort seeped into her when Odette called out, "Is everything alright Audrey? Do you need me to fetch Madam Giry?" She wasn't sure. Pain filled her lungs with each shallow gulp of air.

_That mask_, Audrey began to think¸_ I've seen it before. How do I know? Who are you? Is Paris the place I should be?_ Her mind fogged as sleep strained to overcome her once again. Audrey knew she couldn't sleep anymore, for she had a feeling that the nightmares and the Phantom wouldn't leave her alone.


	2. On the Rooftop

Erik pressed his face into his palms, close to the point of tearing up. Drawing back from his hands clad in gloves, he observed his papers.

Music note. Music note. Word. Word. Blankness followed soon after. While the paper fluttered in the winter wind, Erik sighed at every last crumpled ball of paper before him now.

In three long years, Erik followed a daily routine of wandering the Opera Populaire in the morning, followed by watching practices in between. After lunch, Erik would converse ideas and what not with Madam Giry, leaving her notes to hand out to the owners of the Opera Populaire. He would spend the rest of his afternoon wallowing in loss in the empty dressing room that had once been used by his dear Christine. But without her, he had no muse for his songs. No Angel of Music to guide him along his difficult journey in solitude. Erik was utterly alone.

Like his sorrows he wanted to abandon, Erik crumpled this paper as the others had, and chucked it off the side of the Opera Populaire's rooftop. A brief second past when he heard a snarl echo around Paris, "Who threw that?!" By the sound of the angered voice, it was a woman. Rolling his eyes, Erik snorted in approvingly. _Some woman new to Paris thinking she can make it here. _

His thoughts of anger diminished at the sound of heavenly sing-song. "Could it be…?" He gasped under his breath. Swarming to his feet, Erik scrambled on the rooftop only to slip onto his stomach due to the ice. Not even thinking, the Phantom crawled closer to edge where his paper went over. Down below was a woman between the ages of 20 and 25. She had beautiful brown hair draping behind her shoulders. And her face! What a sight it was! It was perfectly shaped with perfect dimensions. The brown curls of her hair framed the blessed woman matching her hazel eyes perfectly.

_No!_ Erik roared in his mind, _never again!_ After the disaster that occurred with Christine, Erik vowed never to love again; certainly not with a singer such as her. He listened carefully to what she said, her voice rising from the lonely streets. "I am…" the woman paused for a long time. She gasped, "I am an opera ghost with no opera…"

Erik's hand slipped over the edge, thankful that his sleeve and glove prevented the rugged ice from turning his skin raw. _She has the paper! Now what? She _knows_ who I am._

This girl Erik had spotted was Audrey. Under his breath, Erik cursed the girl for having such a flawless face. To his own surprise, a voice called into the still air, "Audrey! Audrey!" The girl responded revealing the left side of her face to Erik. _It cannot be! _ Along her face was an eye patch as black as the very night. _So, I am not alone._ All the pain of being a stranger was now at its end.

Erik hissed to himself, "No, Erik. You will not. Not with this one. To you, she is just a stranger among us."


	3. Welcome to the Opera Populaire

Running from her shoulders to the wooden floor, Audrey's jade green dress was covered in flecks of grey and brown. At chest level, the flecks were scarce, but near the bottom, the flecks were in mass numbers. Opening into trumpets at the elbows, sleeves of jade loosely billowed around her arms. Audrey wore a gray and brown striped ribbon tied into a bow at her waist.

She was almost perfect. Her face, make-up applied recently, was expressionless. Flipped up from its normal position, Audrey's eye patch revealed the raw flesh. The pale scars jutted from the red running across a deep, black pit where the hazel eye once rested. Each one was vast and long suggesting the dimensions of whatever had left them was just as so. It had been over thirteen years since Audrey received the scars, but they never truly healed. Resentment filled her as she stared at her past.

Though her face was mutilated on the left side, her back was in worse condition. Just as her face was, Audrey's back had swollen red scars running the length of the red skin, yet these were long and resembling the pattern of a spider web.

Sobs threatened to break down Audrey, but she had the willpower to choke them down. She pulled down her eye patch back over the looming hole of her eye. There was a knocking at the dressing room door. "Hello," it was Odette, "We're back from breakfast."

The twenty-eight girls, not counting Audrey, had gone with Madam Giry to a breakfast as a special treat. Today, _Les Filles de la Beaute_ would go to Opera Populaire where one would be chosen to work for the managers. However, Audrey decided to spend time alone, lost in her thoughts.

Now that they were back, Audrey drew a grey shawl over her shoulders and back that was revealed with the dress. Propping open the door, Audrey greeted Odette, "Hello. We going yet?"

"Yeah, Madam Giry and the others are waiting outside. Let's go!"

Together, Audrey and Odette stepped into the winter's watery yellow sunshine. It melted down onto the cobblestone streets that had been empty during the night, but were now filled with subtle activities: children played games of tag with one another, two women chatted about their insolent husbands; an old man led his young grandson over to one of women. Things were peaceful. The Opera Populaire was still a few blocks away, and Audrey followed at the crowd's back with Odette.

"So…" Odette nudged Audrey with an elbow, "What were you doing out last night?" Even though she was a close friend, Audrey shuttered at her friends reaction if she told her. Still, she couldn't escape Odette's pleading gaze. She sighed, "Fine. Fine. I was… uh… doing… things."

"What kind of things?"

"Song things." Odette gasped at Audrey's response, her eyes wide, "And you have the nerve to go the Opera Populaire haunted by the Opera Ghost? I can't believe you did that." Audrey shook her head with confusion. She didn't quite understand either. _Do I really believe these stories? I've remember hearing that old man mention that to frighten that boy._ Each of her thoughts was built upon what she had known as truth and fiction.

"Welcome girls, to Opera Populaire!" a voice brought Audrey's gaze to Madam Giry, a woman with black hair pulled back and a gown of all black. Oppressing doors loomed ahead of the gang of finely dressed women. Audrey found herself shifting though the doorway hesitantly, unsure of the two men that now welcomed them with spread arms. These two were the owners of the Opera Populaire.

"First," one man began- Audrey had missed their names- with a wave of his hand, "we shall tour the Opera Populaire. Then we will have interviews with each one of you, followed by lunch. Once lunch is over, we will watch you practice a dance routine with the rest of the cast, and end the day by choosing one of you to join us here." Girls murmured excitedly with one another. The second man turned around, leading the twenty-nine girls into the theater. She hardly followed. Before the gang could continue, Madam Giry pushed out her strict voice, "Donot disrupt rehearsals or you will never work for me again."

Audrey was fascinated at the twirling colors on the stage. The dancers… They were as graceful as owls taking flight in the night. Her eye widened in wonder. "It's- it's amazing…" she whispered to herself. Realizing that she had fallen behind, Audrey rushed over to catch up with the rest of the group backstage. One of the managers spoke up again, "These are the dressing rooms. One of you," he paused to gesture to the empty room, "will have the honor of taking this room. But be warned, this dressing room once belonged to Miss Christine Daee."

"Yes," the second replied, "They say that the Phantom of the Opera still haunts it."

Ignoring their petty talk with the other young women, Audrey followed with numb expression. Before her now along with the others was a bed empty of sheets. The two men went on about Miss Daee again and how this bed was empty for three years. She thought deep of her song last night and how she had heard a strange noise above her by the time she reached the Opera Populaire. Maybe it was the Phantom she had heard. Fear swelled her when a hand gripped her shoulder. Swinging around in surprise, Audrey sighed at the sight of Odette, "You scared me!" Odette laughed sounding delighted, "You daydream too much! Anyway, they said that we can now explore the Opera Populaire, so long that we don't interrupt anything. Where you going?" Audrey hardly heard the question as she stood standing dumbfounded at the sight of Christine's old dressing room, "I… uh… the dressing rooms. Uh… yeah…"

Odette didn't seem impressed, so she turned to follow a girl with long black hair. Seeing that no one was paying attention to her, Audrey slipped back into the room while everyone wandered around aimlessly. She closed the door behind her. The brunette's interested was immediately drawn to a mirror with a gilded frame. Her hazel eye narrowed. Something wasn't right. A cool draft chilled her forearm, sending goose bumps all along her body. There between the mirror glass and its gold frame was a black slit wide enough for her fingers to fit. So Audrey slid all but her thumb in and pushed. Sure enough, the glass glided open exposing a gaping hole of black.

Curiosity towed her into its depth. Darkness gripped her arm continuing to lead her further in. Audrey was entranced by the stones. Each one was a perfect size. "Where does this lead?" She thought deep about where this hall could possibly lead to. _This is ama-_ Audrey let out a horrified shriek into the blackness. Just before her face was a noose. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, scrambling on the floor. Audrey, in her state of shock, gasped for air before her eyes closed. After she had fainted, a figure stepped up. It was the Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

Red blankets melted into Audrey's chilled skin. Her eye pried open allowing firelight to seep into her iris. Surrounding the small sea of red, the bed frame was a gray, gold color taking shape of a swan. The swan head lay at her feet, and the wings curled back as the bed's sides; the feathers ended behind Audrey.

Still utterly tired, Audrey drew her hands over her scalp pushing her brown curls behind her shoulders. In the confined flickering light, Audrey's curiosity grew. _I don't remember letting my hair down. Or going to bed for that matter,_ she thought. Audrey brought her right hand down over the same side of her face. Keeping to her normal schedule, Audrey was going to adjust the black strap just above her right eye that kept her eye patch on her face. To her surprise, it was gone.

"Oh, no. No… No! **_No_**!" Audrey panicked and began to shuffle among the blankets in search of her protection. Footsteps sounded nearby. After not even seeing the patch, Audrey buried the left side of her face in her hand. Her gaze followed the thin, black curtain rise up. A tall man with a white shirt, a black jacket and shoes, entered. His gaze was cool. Slicked back, the man's hair fitted the most handsome face Audrey had seen. Well, the most handsome half of a face. The other half was hidden behind smooth, white porcelain. Pushing away, Audrey gasped in fear, "You- you're the Pha- Phantom of the Op- Opera…" It was true. The man was the Opera Ghost, but even after Audrey had discovered who he was, his expression never changed.

Audrey trembled, continuing to push away from the notorious killer. Panic overwhelmed the young woman, even more so when she discovered what the Phantom held in his hand. It was Audrey's eye patch. She hid her knowledge, however. Suppressing the rising fear, Audrey bent her head down, "Have you seen my eye patch?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Here," the Phantom tossed a piece of black fabric in Audrey's direction. Once it landed in front of her, Audrey grasped it firmly, turned her back to the Phantom, and slipped it on. She adjusted her hair to cover the strap, and then turned back. _He_ had taken it from her. It was time to teach this… this _thing_ a lesson. Hopping out of the bed, Audrey moved her feet towards the murderer. Her eyes focused into the Phantom's blue, green gaze. Though his face carried no expression, those eyes held every emotion: loneliness, anger, frustration, and love. That didn't matter to Audrey. Her fingers wrapped into her palm carrying her hate for this masked figure.

Before she even knew what she was doing, the hate flowed through Audrey's veins, down in her arm into the clenched fist. The momentum of the rage pushed her fist up and forward against the Phantom's face. It all happened so fast, and Audrey's eyes were closed as she spun around with the ferocity. Finally, her eye lid peeled back so she could see her tight hand. Specks of bright red blood dotted her knuckles. When she looked up at the Phantom, Audrey gasped at what she had done to the man. He was now hunched over, rubbing a bright red mark beneath his eye. Blood ran from his nose. Audrey surprised herself at her own strength.

Erik could feel his cheek swelling. It was throbbing. Secretly, Erik was sort of proud for this girl. Hardly anyone had the courage to punch him. He had to admit that this girl had strong spirit. It wasn't every day that a girl wearing an eye patch would be in his lair, and then would give him a bloody nose. He, nonetheless, didn't want to give the girl the satisfaction of him being impressed. Erik's eyes flared up now containing all of the world's anger. "I have the courtesy to save your life, and you repay me like this?! When did the world become so careless?"

"Now listen here, you fool," the woman spat back as deadly as venom, "How is kidnapping me and taking me who knows where, saving my life. You- you had the nerve to take off my eye patch! You're lucky you're not dead!"

"I didn't take it off," Erik snapped in response. This little viper obviously didn't understand anything, "Let me explain." He sighed, "I was trying to scare you off. You see, I don't want anyone to find me, or take Chris- her place. So, I dropped the noose in front of you. I never planned for you to faint; I simply wanted to scare you off. But when you did, I couldn't let you die. The rats will consume anything that stands still for too long: dead or alive. They would have eaten you if the cold didn't get you first. I brought you back here. That was when I noticed that your eye patch had fallen off. I swear that I never took it off."

She looked up defiantly, "You swear that you saw nothing?" Erik never did see—he was too much of a gentleman to do something like that. Also, he knew what it was like. With a cool glance at the girl now settling upon the bed, Erik shook his head, "I promise that I saw nothing." Was it this girl's spirit, or her resemblance to himself that Erik was attracted to? He wasn't "attracted" to her, but he was interested in the girl's proud attitude. In a way, this woman was a lot like him.

Audrey flopped down into the swan bed once more. What was with this man? She propped herself up with one elbow to gaze into those two marvelous eyes that held endless emotions. It was almost, entrancing. As a young adult with only one eye, Audrey understood that so much of a person was inside their eyes. Maybe that was why she was staring at him.

"Now, Madame, can you please tell me what your name is," Audrey was sure that the Phantom had simply asked the question to break that awkward silence. That silence returned. The Phantom snapped at her, "Well, woman, do you have a name or not? If so, get on with it!"

"Oh, uh… Audrey Alexandre." She shrank back. One thing that Audrey gained from her childhood was the phobia of being yelled at. The Phantom observed this fear. Deep down, Audrey knew that he secretly felt guilty. Her heart raced inside of her chest, ready to burst. Never before, had Audrey even begun to imagine of today's events. _What day is it anyway,_ Audrey thought.

She escaped her mind in time to watch the Phantom begin to twirl away, "Mousier Phantom… uh… exactly how long have I been fainted?" He stopped in his tracks. The right side of his face – the one covered with the mask—turned to make direct eye contact with Audrey, "Five days about. You would wake up for about ten minutes before passing out once more." The Opera Ghost left. Stumbling after, Audrey tumbled down a few steps before staring out across a lake. _Strange_, she thought. There on a boat, the Phantom began to row out over the lake. Audrey called out to him, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Erik," his response came after several heart-beats. Still baffled, Audrey cried to Erik again, "Where are you going?" Erik turned to blink at Audrey, "Don't fret, Madame Alexandre. I am watching rehearsals for the upcoming performance. I will return soon."

Board out of her mind, Audrey sat at Erik's desk sketching a picture on the worst piece of paper she could find. She hadn't wanted to waste Erik's good paper that he may need. Audrey desperately tried to remember everything she had captured of the handsome man's face. Each feature was coming into her head almost as clear as the real thing it seemed. All she wanted was to draw what she recalled in those brief moments. Hours passed when the sound of feet echoed against the stone walls. Swiveling her head around, Audrey smiled at Erik who was exiting his boat. Curiosity now gripped his face, "What have you been up to?" He leaned over Audrey's shoulder and gasped.

"I know… It's- It's not very good." Audrey was ready to crumple it into a ball. Erik ran his fingers along the finely crafted lines and details. It looked beautiful. Even the mask was perfectly designed. "Audrey," Erik slightly smiled, "You have an amazing talent here. But…" Audrey shielded her gaze away expecting some rude comment; she was quite used to them. "But what would inspire you," Erik's following words surprised the artist, "to draw a monster?"

Horror passed through Audrey's limbs. The only thing she wanted to do was spring up and comfort her companion. Instead, she would use her gentle words, "I see no monster. All- all I see is a… I see a pure man. He is no monster, but a good man who cares for people he doesn't even like. You're a noble man, Erik." Fire light filtered around them letting the dust glitter like small stars around them, stars that meant a great deal to them. But it made Audrey feel cheerier than she ever was. Her hand met Erik's.

The world grew still. As soon as she felt his fingers coil around her own, Audrey knew that she would forever share a special bond not with a murderer, not with a monster, but a wonderful person.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if it seemed like a while to post this next chapter. Also, I apologize for a horrible summary, but you all get a virtual kitten for reading something with a horrible summary. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 5! *yay*

"I can't stand this!" Audrey screamed at oppressing walls of the catacombs. Four awaken days, for awful awaken days. Each day she was awake, Audrey sat at the lake shore doing almost nothing. Luckily, Erik had provided enough paper for her to last her until she went mad, which may have already happened. She threw her head back to look at the even darker ceiling, "Let me out!"

No one answered her prayer. With a heavy sigh, Audrey looked down at the paper in her hand. It was a drawing. From her memory, Audrey had drawn the Opera Populaire as a silhouette in front of a glorious sunrise. Seeing the art in front of her, Audrey crumpled the paper and submerged it into the stagnant lake.

"What was that?" a voice made Audrey jump to her feet. Spinning around, Audrey exhaled at the sight of Erik. His green eyes bore into her sole. He crossed his arms and repeated his question, "What was that?" She casted a glance down at the disintegrating piece of parchment. Her frail voice shook, "Nothing."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm," Audrey broke out into hoarse coughing, "I'm fine." Erik nodded, "Hmm… Yes. It certainly sounds like you're fine." She waved him away with her right hand. Audrey had settled back into her spot by the lake. Each limb hung from her body loosely; she was hardly a person at all. Then there was a presence over her left shoulder. Unfortunately, Audrey couldn't see that way. Discomfort flooded her once more. That was when the presence moved over to her right, "I'm sorry," Erik stated as he knelt down beside her. His hand pressed against her forehead. Fear stiffened his body. "Audrey…" he whispered, "You're burning up…" With that, Audrey fell back right into his waiting arms. Her eyes were glazed, "I'm cold, Erik. Help me."

"I will." Erik bent down and hoisted up Audrey. He carried the girl bridal style to his bed where he set her down gently. Before long, she was asleep, but Audrey's body was trembling. Knowing that Audrey must have felt awful, he pulled the blankets up all around her; Erik even took his cape off to hopefully help Audrey.

She awoke briefly. Audrey's once silky voice was raspy and hoarse, "Come here, Erik. I want you close by. I'm," she began coughing once more, "I'm sorry if I get you sick." Erik stiffened at the demand. He took an awkward step back, "I… uh… No, Audrey." Her eye drooped. Audrey sighed with disappointment, "OK." With that, Audrey fell back into a restless sleep.

Erik didn't like seeing Audrey look so uncomfortable so much. For days now, she had been pleading to wander around; he always rejected. She had asked him the other day if she could just leave the opera house. His reply: "Not until you're well enough." Now he was seeing his error. He sat down beside Audrey's feet not knowing what to do.

_Screech!_ The sound was incredibly close, and Erik turned to see Audrey writhing around under the sheets. Panic gripped Erik. He leaped up to her head and began to run his hand over her head. She slowly began to settle down. Because he knew Audrey's nightmares wouldn't hault any time soon, Erik decided to lie beside her.

Pain. All Audrey felt was pain when she awoke. The pain was all along her right side of her face. Her arms straightened behind her, but she felt her hand touch something to her left. Turning her head to face what she had touched, Audrey smiled to see Erik fast asleep beside her. Though his presence had helped her sleep, Audrey felt like she hardly slept at all. But at least she did feel better. Careful not to awaken a sleeping Erik, Audrey rose to her feet and began to walk around. When she got to Erik's library, she saw a note on the desk. She opened it up and began to read it. The note read:

_Dear Audrey,_

_I hope you're feeling better this morning. If so, you have my permission to explore where ever you choose so long as it is still in the opera house. Try to be careful and try not to disrupt rehearsals. _

_Your friend,_

_Erik_

Audrey grinned back towards the bedroom where Erik slept now. Knowing that he had given her permission, Audrey began to leave the lair. After many corridors and passageways, the brunette girl was along the rafters. The swaying wood boards made her tremble with fear, curiosity, and excitement. With one hand on the rail and the other at her side, Audrey found herself reaching towards the next board.

She tripped. One hand grasped the next board's edge. Audrey sat suspended. Her heart raced. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake at the moment, so Audrey didn't want to wake them. Besides, no one knew about her presence at the opera house. She sent a silent prayer that Erik would find her.

Each minute that passed felt like hours. Audrey often switched hands to hold the board's edge. She didn't help her situation when she looked down. Now, she was certain that if the fall didn't kill her, Audrey would be in medical care for months. A tear ran from her one eye. It seemed that no one was coming.

That was when a hand grabbed hers. Audrey looked up to see Erik straining to help her up. By his facial expression, Erik was struggling, so Audrey tried to haul herself up to ease his work. Finally, Audrey sat panting on the boards. She collapsed down, her legs still loose. "Thank you!" Audrey was crying to the Phantom. He too seemed pleased that Audrey was safe. To comfort her more, Erik crouched down. His voice soothed Audrey more so, "Are you alright? How long have you been there?"

"I- I don't know… A- awhile I suppose…" Audrey was beginning to recover. Her legs kicked her towards Erik so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened at her touch, and then he relaxed. Erik placed a hand on the back of Audrey's head, "You're safe now. _I'm here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you._" He sang softly to this girl, a song he knew well. A song he heard before. _No_, he thought, _she is not like her! She likes you. And you like her._

Well I hoped you enjoy. I don't know how long it will take to get up chapter six, but we'll see. By the way, Audrey's eye patch is supposed to be on her left side, so if I get it mixed up, just remember **LEFT SIDE**.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6. Not much to say today…

Cold sweat ran down Audrey's pale face. Her breath was catching in her throat. It was near impossible to thank Erik. She had tripped while walking along the rafters. Before she could fall, Audrey had grasped the edge of the board. Minutes had passed with Audrey only a weakening grip away from death. But everyone had been asleep, so Audrey had refused to call for help. Besides, she didn't think she could find her voice at the time. That was when Erik helped her up.

Now, Audrey listened to the soft melody he sang quietly to her. Each word slowed her heart, steadied her breathing. She lay curled in his comforting arms that held her close to him. Finding her strength again, Audrey tilted her head back to look at Erik now. He pushed a strand of hair from Audrey's warming face. "You know," he gently sighed to her, "you're too kind for your own good." That didn't matter. What mattered was that Audrey was alive… And with Erik. Audrey adjusted herself so she could see him more clearly. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Thank you so much. No one has ever done so much for me."

"I should've come with you," Erik wrapped his arms around Audrey tighter as if he were afraid that she would fall once more. He wouldn't want that. Her voice kept coming to him, "I was such an idiot. What was I thinking coming up to the rafters alone?"

"You weren't thinking," Erik let Audrey burry her face deeper into his shoulder. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have left the comforting area, but she wasn't in charge. Two firm hands pushed Audrey away from her own little world. A kind face welcomed her back to a warm reality; a reality she wouldn't leave willingly. Erik's hand brushed away some of Audrey's hair behind her ear. Glinting green eyes sent her heart racing. In the morning's growing light, Audrey and Erik sat closer than ever before. Though Audrey had imagined this moment before, it was devouring her soul now. Erik leaned in towards her, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Audrey didn't respond. This was just too much for her: too much emotion, too much danger… Too much Erik. Cold seeped into Audrey's bones sending her into a quaking mass of pale skin. She hadn't even thought about asking Erik the question, but it the time had come, "Will you- will you let me go home?" Erik shifted uneasily. Her eye tightened shut afraid of the answer. "I'll do anything you ask of me," he choked out the words. His response was very shocking. Now that she asked, Audrey was starting to regret it. But she swallowed her deny and rose on wobbly legs. Erik jumped up beside Audrey to steady her, "Careful, Audrey. You're- you're still in shock. Let me carry you."

There was no point in trying to fight. Audrey felt his powerful arms scoop her up and began to maneuver her along the rafters. All the while, she kept a tight grip on Erik. In the pale winter morning, Audrey felt her body shift and adjust as Erik moved about the Populaire. It didn't seem like long until they reached the lair. Erik still cradled her in his arms. Finally, he set her down on her feet in the bedroom. Still dizzy, Audrey began to take a step forward when Erik placed a firm hand on her shoulder and one on her waist. His voice was warm hearted in her ear, "Are you well enough to walk?" She slipped his hands off of her, "Yeah… Yeah… I- I'm fine, Erik." The Phantom let her go, but the concern in his voice never vanished, "I left a nightgown for you behind the changing screen. You must be tired after your little adventure."

_True enough_, Audrey huffed in her mind. She went behind the screen and began to replace her old dress with this nightgown. It was silk. However comfortable the nightgown looked, Audrey wasn't comfortable with the thought of a man in the same room with her while she was changing clothes. Cautiously, Audrey peered out from behind the paper screen. Waves of relief crashed down off of Audrey when she saw Erik sitting at the swan bed's edge facing away from her. Once she was finally outfitted for sleep, Audrey swept out into Erik's view. "This is very comfy," Audrey smiled as she sat down beside Erik, "Thank you."

"You're no trouble at all. Besides," he was beginning to grow his own grin, "you've been in your dress for days." The two laughed at each other, cracking mild humor jokes about themselves. Audrey reached behind her grabbing one of the red velvet pillows. She swung it around into Erik's shoulder. With a dramatic crash, Erik laughed as he fell against the bed. Light-hearted, Audrey commented to her friend how happy he seemed. Never before had she seen him so at peace. "I know it may seem like I never have fun," Erik slowly ceased his laughter, "but I know how to." As soon as his words ended, he brought a pillow to Audrey's side. "No!" she cried with merriment, "I am slain!"

Evening crept upon Paris like a cat onto its prey. Odette rubbed her temples with irritation, "You don't get it! She's been missing for days! A whole week even and you have the audacity to call this a minor case! I think not!"

"Listen, mademoiselle," the police officer too looked rimmed with much frustration, "if you had any clues, I may set up a search. But it has been a long day for me, and you have no information that I could use to find this…" Odette slapped her hand on the officer's desk. Rage boiled out of her, "I've told you her name. Write it down this time: Audrey Alexandre! Is that clear enough? Now go find her." The blonde flung her gold locks behind her shoulder before storming out of the door.

_How could he stand there and do nothing!? My best friend could be in danger, and he does nothing! Maybe I'll have to find Audrey myself…_ Odette's thoughts wrestled inside her brain. How long had Audrey been missing? She had been gone for about nine days. Confusion began to fizzle out her anger. What happened again?

Odette remembered asking Audrey what she planned to look at while they were visiting the Opera Populaire. When Audrey had said that she would visit the dressing rooms, Odette felt like that wasn't as interesting as the rest of backstage, so she left Audrey to go on her own. Then the girls were to perform in front of monsieur Firmin and monsieur Andre. They had realized that one girl was missing. Sure enough, it was Audrey. Frantic, Madame Giry asked Odette where she had last seen Audrey. Confused, Odette said, "She wanted to see the dressing rooms. I- I think she went to Christine Daee's." Once more, Odette was left in a puzzled mess as Madame Giry collected an expression of horror. The ballet mistress was hiding something. Odette was sure of it.

A pillow fight! Is my mind genius or what? Actually, I am even going with "or what." Suspense grows outside of the depths of the Opera Populaire. Audrey's absence hasn't gone unnoticed. Read the next chapter please!


	7. Chapter 7

Something wasn't right. The sound of the organ that had lulled Audrey to sleep was silent. She had listened to Erik play last night, but there was no more music. Confused, Audrey rose to her feet and began to creep around. There was no surprise when Audrey saw Erik fast asleep at his organ. He was absolutely still. Audrey was concerned. Erik almost seemed too still. Creeping forward, Audrey softly drew up to Erik. Her hand wrapped over his shoulder. The Phantom jumped at the touch and whirled around grasping Audrey's wrist. Anger locked his eyes, but they soon grew soft. He loosened his grip, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Erik," Audrey said rubbing her sore wrists. Sometimes Erik had too much of a temper. Luckily, Audrey hadn't seen his worst. Not only was Erik a man with a high temper, but he was also a very self-hating person. Audrey someday hoped that Erik would learn to love himself for who he is inside and not what he looked like. Maybe all he needed was some encouragement. Placing a hand on his mask, Audrey focused on his eyes. If she was going to go through with what she had in mind, she would need to make Erik feel as comfortable as possible. Cautiously, Audrey gently pulled the mask off.

The back of a hand met her face sending Audrey spiraling to the stone floor. Searing pain spread through the right side of her face. Everything was hazy. Anger spilled out from Erik. He cursed and cried out into his lair. Never before had Audrey heard such cruel things. "Why?" she finally made out the question. There would be no way to answer. Her mouth was numb. As her vision slowly began to return, Audrey could see that Erik was covering his deformity. He crouched down beside Audrey, "How would you like it?"

With that, Erik flung Audrey's eye patch to the ground. Screeching furiously, Audrey flung herself at Erik. She could feel her fingers tighten as they dug deep into Erik's shoulders. Tears ran violently off her face onto the ground. Her voice cracked in anger greater than Erik's, "You think you can sulk down here when your face isn't near as bad as _mine_! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" This rage was so great that Audrey couldn't control any of her movements.

What was happening? Erik couldn't see anything but Audrey's twisted face. "I HATE YOU!" he could hear her rising screech. He could've sworn that everyone in the opera house could hear it. The recent anger Erik had felt had vanished. This was practically the first time in years that the Phantom had felt frightened. What was he thinking taking off Audrey's eye patch? Maybe Antoinette was right. Maybe Erik had too much of a temper. His temper had gotten the best of him and now put him in this situation. There was hardly a way of getting out. Planting his hands in front him, Erik pushed the frantic brunette away from him.

When Erik pushed her away, Audrey had begun to settle down, but her sobs refused to cease. Heavy guilt made him move close to his weeping friend. Audrey had left her guard down allowing Erik to view what was so traumatizing on the young woman. The complete left side of her face bore red scars that danced over her face. A black pit once covered by the onyx black patch send chills through Erik. His eyes locked onto it. He couldn't turn his gaze.

Audrey didn't know what was happening. All Audrey could tell was that she was curled into a fetal position at the edge of the lake. She had tried so hard to make sure Erik didn't see her shame, but he did. Now, Audrey could feel an intense gaze trained on her wound. Her heart raced as a presence moved closer and closer to her. Even after what he did to her, Erik had the courage to stare at Audrey's injury? Pain filled her heart. His arm was about to touch Audrey, but she pushed it away. "Wh- where is it?" Audrey whimpered softly. Erik handed her the eye patch. After pulling it on, Audrey began to wipe some of her tears away.

Then Erik turned her around. He didn't have his mask on. Audrey gazed into his green eyes as he returned it.

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest…_"

Erik's voice made Audrey feel like breaking out into tears once more. Why did he make her feel this way? One moment, Audrey felt like sending Erik over a cliff then she felt like holding him as close as possible. This was exactly why Audrey needed to leave. Her mind had been made up. "I want to go home… Now…" her voice ached after her episode. The Phantom leaned forward and rubbed a couple of her tears away, "Oh, Audrey." He leaned in as if- as if he were about to kiss her. She turned away. That wouldn't help her any. "Very well, Audrey," Erik was obviously hurt by Audrey's response. But he promised that he would do all she asked of him. There was no backing out.

A hand coiled around Audrey's. It was Erik. Tears brimmed his eyes, "Come. We must be off before they find you."

Odette closed the door behind her. There was only one person to talk to. Madame Giry would surely know what was behind Audrey's disappearance. "Now," Madame Giry sighed, "what do you need Odette?"

"It's about Audrey. You know something that nobody else knows. Tell me what you know about Audrey's disappearance. She could be injured." Odette sat down in one of the chairs in Madame Giry's room at the Opera Populaire. The darkly dressed woman looked skeptical, "I don't know if I should tell you. But, you seem to care an awful lot about Audrey, so I'll tell you. Christine Daae's dressing room has a hidden door. This door is disguised as a mirror, and the Phantom of the Opera used it. I saw Audrey go in there, but all in all, I think the Phantom has Audrey."

"But he's a murder! He may have killed Audrey!" Fear shook Odette's voice. Madame Giry shook her head, "Calm down. I- I don't think he has her. I know that Audrey is with the Phantom, but she- she is in good care." Odette rapidly stood up, "How can someone be in good care with a murder?!" The ballet mistress had no choice but to begin her tale of when she was a girl going to the circus. Three years before, Madame Giry told Raoul this story about how the Phantom came to the opera house. Things were beginning to unravel.

Odette just couldn't believe that Audrey was OK with a masked murderer. Something would have to be done. The Phantom had gotten away before, almost with Christine, but the mob failed to kill him. Maybe Odette could figure something out: find sources that could lead her to the Phantom of the Opera. Maybe only she could end his days.

Ah! I'm so mean to myself! Why do I come up with these things?! Sorry if _Leave Out All the Rest_ by Linkin Park is too new of a song, but it just kind of fits the mood. I also couldn't think of any other song because I was listening to it! Please read the next chapter because of the use of cliff hangers!


	8. Chapter 8

The two stood in the doorway. Winter sun slipped behind the city scape making both Audrey and Erik nothing more than silhouettes. Their hands were locked together. Erik's voiced reverberated inside Audrey's heart, "To be honest, I don't actually want you to go, but I- but I want what is best for you. I really think this is…"

"I know, Erik. I- I'm sorry for everything. About the mask and…"

"It's alright. There's no harm done," Erik hardly got the words out when Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears soaked into his shirt. She sobbed softly, "But there _is_ harm done! You hate me now because of what I did! I shouldn't have come here!" Sharing her same sorrow, Erik hurriedly began to soothe Audrey, "No. No… No… I- I really…" Erik felt such a fool for not being able to confess his feelings for Audrey. It was too late anyway. Audrey was beginning to pull back the door to leave. She suddenly halted. Whirling around, Audrey once more pressed herself to Erik's side. And for the first time, they kissed.

Erik didn't pull back. He stood still in shock. But as quickly as she came, Audrey drew away from him. Her one eye glittered. Obviously, she was as torn as Erik. She wiped away some tears. Audrey's voice cracked, "Good-bye."

Darkened sidewalks were Audrey's only companion. Her journey to the bunkhouse had at last come. Ten days ago, Audrey would have never had doubts of returning, but now, she didn't exactly want to leave. Her thoughts strained to comfort her: _Your friends are missing you, and you miss them. Erik never really liked you._ A thought she never intended crossed her: _What was he going to say? "I really," what?_ She didn't want to believe that he was going to say "love." That would have broken her down. If he had said "love," Audrey wouldn't have been able to leave at all.

"Look out!" the voice from a red headed man came too late. Audrey ran into him sending both of them staggering backward. Whatever he was holding, the man dropped it sending obscure papers flying. A small cluster was picked up by the wind and thrown past Audrey. Instinctively, Audrey clutched the pile firmly. With much embarrassment, Audrey returned the papers to their owner. "I'm so sorry monsieur. It- It was an accident," she hid her face after handing them back. The man brushed himself off and smiled, "There are no accidents. Besides, it was my fault. I should have moved away instead of warning you."

"No! I mean no. You did all you could," this just wasn't Audrey's day. The man grabbed her hand and responded, "You poor thing. What happened?" Audrey planned on responding, but he bowed. The man introduced himself, "The name's Henry Bertolette. And you are?" Henry's accent proved he was from England and not France, which didn't make sense because his last name was French. Filled with a little confused, Audrey curtseyed, "Audrey Alexandre." He began to look over her studying her odd dress given to her by Erik. Of course, Henry didn't know that. The red head moved closer, his voice flooding Audrey, "You look cold. Let's go inside the café for a spot of tea." There was no way to reject. Audrey was being lured into the café by this man's charm alone.

Henry pulled out a chair to seat Audrey then seated himself across the round table looking absolutely pleased with himself. "So," he sighed, "was it my good looks or my money that made you bump into me?"

"What?" Audrey didn't understand. She never even heard of this guy before, and here Henry was acting as if everybody knew him. Even Henry looked shocked. Covering his embarrassment, Henry shook his head and laughed, "My mistake Miss Alexandre. I assumed that a girl of your own would be after me like everybody else." Though he meant no harm, Audrey could feel her rage boiling just beneath her skin. What did he mean? Did he mean to tell Audrey that she was just like every other girl? No! She wasn't. That was when her anger accidently got the best of her, "Listen here, buster! I am not like those other prim and proper girls! I have seen things few girls have seen. I have felt things few people feel! And here you are treating me as if I'm just another stray poodle you happen to see on the streets!"

"How are you both?" a waiter stopped by. It felt like it wouldn't end, but Audrey finally slumped into her seat glaring at both Henry and their waiter. Seeing that the time wasn't right, the waiter turned away. After he left their presence, Henry snapped at Audrey, "That wasn't very lady-like mademoiselle!" Didn't he learn? At last, Audrey cooled her flaming temper. Maybe Erik had rubbed off on her a little too much. She exhaled, "Sorry." Her voice seemed quite flat.

That was when a picture of a ballerina caught her attention. Peering closer at it, she saw that it was Meg. Audrey only knew her by seeing a couple of pictures. Henry noticed that Audrey was looking at it, "So you like my work?" Hardly hearing his words, Audrey nodded. It looked perfect. The colors blended together with such a rhythm that Audrey began to follow a trail of pink ribbon that melted from the curtain all the way into the hair. "But how," she murmured, "How do you do this?" Monsieur Bertolette was feeling very highly of himself right then. Audrey was calmed because of him. Knowing of his inner pride, he answered, "I experiment! You should try it."

"I do! I love art. And poetry. And… I suppose singing." She felt a little shy. To herself, Audrey felt like she was bragging, but that caught Henry's attention. Surprise edged his voice, "You sing?" She nodded. Henry went on, "Can you sing something for me?" As his words triggered some memory, Audrey flinched away. She had enough of singing for some time. Henry noticed, "Is everything okay?" Audrey mumbled back in response, "No. I don't feel like singing; not for a while at least." Feeling sympathy for Audrey, Henry patted her shoulder, "Well, we best you get you back to wherever you come from."

"Madame Giry's dormitories."

"Then follow me," Henry said as he stood up and led Audrey outside. There was a carriage pulled by two horses: one white one a dark bay. The man who drove the carriage shivered in the winter night. Audrey felt pity for him. Striding up to him, Audrey removed her scarf and handed it to him, "Here, this should help." He looked at her graciously and spoke with a quiet whisper, "Thank you mademoiselle. Be careful."

Ooh… "Be careful." I'm full of mystery! Yeah! I plan on having more singing, but I can't write songs! Why? I do not know. So, most of my inspiration comes from other songs which I incorporate into it! And I know I don't have a lot of humorous breaks in it, but it's kind of hard when I get in the zone. I'll try to put some humor in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter up, but I got it up now. Lately, I haven't been working on fan fictions or anything, and kind of didn't know how to continue, but here it is. Again, sorry. Next chapter shouldn't be too long.

Darkness pried away in fright from small rings of glowing orange spilling mist around. Fear spread through Audrey's limbs numbing every sense she had once possessed before she had entered this dark realm. Cautiously, the one-eyed brunette eased forward through what felt like a world of liquid glass. Everything was so sleek and gentle, yet somehow, everything was hoarse and rugged. She halted. More rings of the orange glow were flickering into view like kerosene lamps. An image, a mirage, began to condense into Audrey's field of vision. It was a pipe organ. Was that all? Audrey didn't have a chance to observe her surroundings anymore. Some mysterious force had slipped her eye closed cutting off everything but gloom.

All fear Audrey had contained vanished from her soul when a voice flooded her very being. This voice was familiar to her, one she never imagined leaving behind. "Erik…" Audrey's whisper caught in her throat. A presence enveloped her with comfort. Two hands coiled about Audrey's hands sending chills all across her body. At last, the voice came to her once more, "I love you Audrey."

"I love you too," Audrey peeked her eye open then regretted every second she held it open. This man… He wasn't Erik! Why was Henry standing in front of her? Panic burned deep within Audrey's heart while Henry stood before her, his hands still firm on hers. "What is the matter, love?" even though it was Henry physically reaching Audrey, it was the voice of the Phantom that had lured her into the trap, and there was no escape. Feeling overpowered, Audrey pushed the confused man away, "Who are you?"

"I'm your love, Audrey."

"But who?!"

"I can't tell you…" Erik's voice began to fade into oblivion sending Audrey into a frantic weeping. Tear's dripped off of her chin, "Wait! Come back! Are you Erik or…" It was too late; Henry with Erik's voice had left Audrey alone in the lair. She felt more alone than ever before. Moving over to the mirror door, Audrey ran her fingers over the reflection. With her heart aching, Audrey sighed, "Why did I ever come to Paris?" Wait! There were voices coming from behind the mirror. Who would dare come this close to the Opera Ghost's lair? Surely Audrey was mistaken, but the voices kept coming.

Casting confused glances around the mist enfolded lair, Audrey heaved the mirror open to see a falling sheet of rain water. Autumn red leaves trembled in the bombarding drops of water. Dreariness detained the land. Confusion still boiled inside of Audrey's mind. What was with the small shack inside the clearing? Minding the rain, Audrey darted out to the entrance of the pathetic building. She felt sympathy for the gray door that hung loosely on it frame, yet it stayed sturdy in the growling wind.

To draw it open, Audrey shifted the doorknob as silently as possible. Voices began to filter through her brain, singing voices. One belonged to an older woman, and the other, a young girl about the age of seven. Their voices were so brilliant together.

"_Look to the stars," _

"_When your spirits are gone."_

"_Hold me tight,"_

"_When you feel you've been wronged."_

"_Never forgotten,"_

"_Always loved."_

"_Cherish our days, for we don't have long."_

Audrey watched the woman, the mother to the girl, blow out a candle sending the room into darkness. But, alas, a voice shattered the prowling darkness, "Good-night, Mama."

"Good-night, Audrey," the mother responded to the girl. Audrey adjusted her eyes to the ink black room to see the younger form of herself, curled and coughing under the covers. She remembered this day: the day she could never ever forget. Even though she knew what was to happen next, Audrey flinched when the door to her old bedroom slammed open revealing a tall man with shaggy, black hair. His hazel eyes burned strait though Audrey to the young girl in the bed, and his voice was thunder shaking the earth to its roots, "Audrey Ellen Alexandre, why aren't you outside chopping firewood?!" The young Audrey crawled from the blankets before sneezing, "Sorry, Papa."

"Joseph, be kinder to your daughter! She's ill," Audrey's mother protested to Joseph, Audrey's father. The ragged man backhanded his wife right in the face sending her sprawling across the splintery, wooden floor. Young Audrey leapt out of her bed to her father's feet, "Please, Papa, don't hurt Mama!" She continued to grovel even as her father booted her away. Anger made his voice boil, "Stupid girl. Right now, you could be warming the house up instead of worrying about your useless mother!"

Scrambling to her feet, Audrey ran over to the door into the inundated world. Our Audrey tripped before following her younger self. Now outside, Audrey watched as the young girl struggled to haul a rusted axe over to a wood block. Both paid no attention to the beat of snapping wood. Their ears were trained on early Audrey's sweet song. Of age Audrey remembered how she used to sing with her mother as much as possible. When the song began, it seemed that the rain became a tune instead of a hiss.

"_In that misty valley,_

_There my song took flight._

_It stirred the leaves,_

_It woke the trees,_

_And then it did bring light."_

That was as far as the young Audrey could get in the song. A high pitched yelp had broken the sincerity of the music. Both Audrey turned simultaneously to see Joseph's prized hunting dog keeling over. Imbedded in his chest was a piece of rusty iron clearly from the axe. Just Audrey's luck, Joseph swung the door open to see his dog lying motionless, and his eyes met with the shard. His face twisted in rage, but tears threatened to run from his eyes. Never before had Audrey seen such emotion- at least until she met Erik. Suddenly, Joseph wrenched the axe from Audrey's grip, and raised it high above his head. She didn't want to look. That was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't turn away.

Axe met face, tearing deep into Audrey's face. The girl's screeches echoed through the valley. Blood flooded the slick grass. Audrey could only stand and watch the horrific scene, until it came to an end. Curled tightly into a ball, young Audrey was tempted to bring her hands to her disfigured face, but it burned too much. Their mother stumbled out to comfort her daughter.

Then everything began to fade from Audrey. She closed her eye only to open it right away. It was all a dream, but it was all real.


	10. Chapter 10

See, I told you it wouldn't be too long! Here you go, chapter 10! Here it is my tenth chapter! If you read this, you get a virtual smile. :) There you go, enjoy this next chapter. I've never made it this far on a fan fiction, so I'm pretty pleased.

* * *

Discomfort awoke her. There was something by Audrey blind side, her left, and it was stirring her very being. Blinking her one eye open, Audrey swiveled her head to see who, or what was. Recent events began to blur together, mashing into one another disorientating Audrey. Endlessly restricted air circulating about her head didn't help Audrey any. At last, everything came to her.

Hours ago, Audrey had left Erik behind at the opera house. During her journey back to the dormitories, she had bumped into a gentleman, Henry Bertolette, and they talked about art after a brief argument. Henry then offered Audrey a ride to the dorms. Along the trip back, Audrey must have fallen asleep.

Now, Henry's rich brown eyes studied Audrey as she slowly awoke. Like a young child, Audrey stifled a yawn and rubbed her eye. Sleep still weighted down her expression which made her look rather bored with life. Monsieur Bertolette patted her shoulder. His laugh bounced around the confined carriage, "Wakey, wakey Audrey! Were at the dormitories, you're stop."

"Right," Audrey's jaw parted wide releasing a thundering yawn, "okay. How long have I been asleep?" Emancipating a soft chuckle, Henry rubbed his head with embarrassment, "Funny thing, Audrey… Well… uh… you see I was… You look so cute when you sleep, so I didn't wake you. The thing is it's been about two hours." Before she could say anything, Audrey pitched herself from the carriage onto the streets. To keep the door from closing, Henry extended his arm onto to the door. An apologetic look engulfed his earnest russet gaze. "I'm sorry, Audrey," he swung his feet down to the stone street to follow his new acquaintance. Huffing and puffing, Audrey revolved around to oppose the man, "It is a ten minute drive from the opera house to here! For two hours I have been asleep, and you don't even wake me! Just go, Henry."

"As you wish, mademoiselle," Henry bowed. Cross by the exasperating fellow, Audrey draped her head into her hand.

Hearing the slam of a door followed by clopping hooves, she returned into the building. Everything seemed different. The scent was more forest over river, and there was the sound of exuberant reminiscences tinting the atmosphere, not tender isolation. Feminine voices corrupted the extent of the wooden structure. Audrey's feet sashayed over the floorboards taking her even closer to the voices. Once reaching the door, Audrey peered through the small gap into the illuminated room.

At the other end of the room, the black haired woman cocked her head. She rose to her feet and began to journey across the room. Panic swelled Audrey's chest. Thinking quickly, Audrey backed away into the wall willing that the others wouldn't find. Creaking ricocheted in Audrey's ears as the girls approached. Before she knew it, a swarm of women swarmed around Audrey. Even Vivian held an expression of astonishment. Flabbergasted voices mixed together:

"Look, it is Audrey!"

"Where did she go?"

"Oh, it's her…"

"Yay! Audrey's back! Group hug!"

Feeling overwhelmed by the crowd, Audrey put her hands up to shield her face from the bombarding questions. Finally, a voice broke through the others. It was Odette, "Audrey… Is that... Is that really you? Wh- Where have you been?"

"I- I- Let me exp- I…" Audrey gasped for air. Pressure was filling her lungs. Panic made her tremble. She was suddenly aware of how tired she was. Odette must have noticed this. Reaching to grab Audrey's hand, Odette began to lead Audrey to her bed, "Alright everyone. She's tired, so be off with you."

All of the other girls stayed in the hallway discussing what they just experienced. Their excited murmuring reverberated off the walls chilling the air. Meanwhile, Odette settled Audrey onto her bed for the night. Both friends sat in the darkening silence. At last, Odette broke the hush, "I know you were with him." Audrey knew very well who Odette was talking about, but just in case, Audrey played it dumb, "With whom?"

"You know whom I speak of: none other than the infamous and murderous Phantom of the Opera!" Odette raised her voice at her dearest friend. Panicking that someone would her Odette, Audrey glared at Odette, "Hush up, Odette. Do you want everyone to know? But, alright, I'll tell you… in the morning." Anger flared in Odette's blue gaze as she rose up from her seat on her own bed, "You will tell me right now! Now spit it out, were you with it or not?"

"He is not an 'it!' _He _is a wonderful person," Audrey snapped at Odette. How dare Odette judge Erik even if she didn't know him?! Unfortunately, Odette retaliated, "_He_? That thing doesn't deserve any compassion. I was there at Joseph Bouquet's death! I know that the Phantom killed him. I was also at Don Juan that night. You don't know how horrifying that was. My arm was burnt in the fire. You can't call the Phantom a 'wonderful person.'" Both spat back and forth at each other until Audrey finally turned away. Her voice was growing hoarse, "Alright, alright, I'm done! You wouldn't understand."

Audrey drew her blankets over her shoulders trying to warm her chilled body. All the candles had been recently blown out. Even in the gentle tune of snores and darkness, sleep refused to overtake Audrey. She was happy to be in her own nightgown, her own bed, and with many warm souls, but it was missing one thing. Erik. For about two weeks, Audrey was in the care of Erik, and now that he was gone, it felt like part of her heart was gone. That night, lying in the serenity of her bed, Audrey realized something that she refused to believe. There was no denying it now. Audrey sat up in her bed, her voice snaking through her throat, "I love Erik."

* * *

Oooh... Truth comes out, but how will Odette react when she learns the truth... I alone know. I'll try to be better about updating, but expect this one to finish.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm trying to get better at updating. Sorry, I had family over, and I went on a trip like right after they left. My week has been busy, plus, I am tired. Also, I've been playing video games! Anyway, chapter 11 is up and ready to be read! Enjoy!

* * *

Warm, morning light filtered through the window illuminating the dust loitering about the tight office. As well as dust, the air held an awkward presence spewing from three bodies. The eldest woman sat behind a desk while the two young ones sat opposite of her. Madame Giry looked over her tidy mahogany desk at Odette and Audrey. Cautiously, Antoinette observed the two girls' expressions: Odette appeared to be rather calm but with a hint of anger directed at her friend, Audrey just looked unadorned skittish.

The brunette's finger laced up then unraveled with tension. Her one eye flickered left, right, and then left once more, all the while avoiding eye contact. Unease crawled up Audrey's spine and hissed all of her anxieties in her ear, "_They both hate you. Both will _never _accept you or your 'decisions'" _

"No…" Audrey whispered back at the loathing consuming her courage- it wasn't a lot- to face the two. She bowed her head in disgrace. Hours appeared to pass by when Audrey finally broke the silence, "Who is at the Populaire?" The silence she was trying to shape into merriment folded back to nothing, at least for a moment. Madame Giry smiled in response, "They chose Jacqueline, the black haired girl with blue eyes."

"I heard her sing before," Audrey lifted her head up desperate to keep the conversation flowing, "She is very talented." Odette patted Audrey's right shoulder. Her blue eyes glittered in the pale yellow sunshine, "So are you. I wish you hadn't vanished. Where'd you go?"

There was genuine anger in Odette's voice, either that or irritation. It wouldn't surprise Audrey if it was both. No matter what it was, Audrey had to respond. Choking down her fear, Audrey lifted her head high, "I was with the Phantom."

"I knew it! Why couldn't you just admit it to me last night?! Don't keep secrets from me Audrey! I thought I was your friend!" Odette kicked her chair back when rising to her feet. Tears of anger dripped off her red cheeks. The skin around her eyes had grown puffy and inflamed. Her brow was furrowed. Then, Odette's anger began to simmer until it was replaced with concern, "What did he do to you?" Audrey rubbed her head uncomfortably. Would they really believe her if she said, "Nothing?" She chuckled lightly to brighten the mood, "He uh… I suppose all he did was… Erik saved my life…"

Shock rippled across Odette's face, but understanding swept across Madame Giry's usually still expression. It sounded like Madame Giry was about to speak, but Odette raised her voice once more, "Huh? Erik? Did I hear you correctly? That…" she chuckled, "The Phantom's name is Erik?" Audrey was appalled by her friend. It was just like last night. Madame Giry started to ask questions, "So that's how you found him? He didn't kidnap you?" Why were they talking at the same time? As an upset child would, Audrey lifted her hands to her ears. Still, the voice rang in her ears. _Just like my parents_, she thought. Finally Audrey interrupted the endless brigade of complaints, questions, and shouting. Her voice filled the office, "I love him!"

Silence. Everything had grown silent. Pushing back the pressure, Audrey repeated, "I love him." Odette glared at Audrey, her blue gaze no longer pools of tranquility but flames lapping eagerly at whatever met it directly. Her lips parted. Fury edged each word she spoke next, "That man _killed_ Joseph, my uncle! How could you **_love_** him?!"

Audrey scooted her chair away from the flaring blonde. This was a new side of Odette. Never before was the level headed woman so intense. Luckily, Madame Giry intervened, "I'm sorry Odette. I didn't know he was your uncle. But we can't do anything about avenging him. The Phantom is too elusive to ensnare. We must live our lives as…"

"I'll kill him."

"What?!" Audrey screeched at Odette, "But… You can't kill him! I- I," Audrey had risen to her feet. Her hands wrapped around Odette's arm. Pleading desperately, Audrey whispered softly, "I love him, Odette. Even a day without him pains me." Odette shook her head laughing manically, "Poor idiotic, Audrey. A beast such as he would most likely enjoy death ridding him of his cruel deformity. However, a better revenge is letting him suffer. I'm not that kind of person on the other hand."

"Odette, I would appreciate your absence at this time," Madame Giry had broken Odette's ranting for a couple of reasons: one, she was close to Erik and wasn't fond of people bad-mouthing him, two, Odette was becoming more annoying every syllable.

Once Odette had left Madame Giry's office, she turned to face Audrey. Something about Madame Giry seemed pleased. Audrey sighed, "Thank you for getting her out, but are you worried she'll tell the others?" Madame Giry waved a hand, "Not likely. She's been here for five years, and I never knew about Joseph Bouquet being her uncle. But now that Odette is gone, I can tell you something." There was a tint in Madame Giry's voice that excited Audrey. She knew she would like where it led. "The masquerade is in three days. The Opera Populaire is hosting it as usual. Erik likes to attend, and if you know him well, he is rather easy to spot. I'm letting the girl's here take a day off, but they aren't going to the masquerade. I suppose I can make an exception with you though." Warmth seeped deep in Audrey's bones. Three days! That wasn't so far off! In three days, Audrey could see Erik again! This was the best thing she heard in her life for years! Audrey stretched her arms over Madame Giry's desk to hug the ballet mistress, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

After embracing Madame Giry, Audrey ran out in pure excitement. She could see Erik again in three short days, but her smile soon faded. Audrey turned around seeing Odette practicing a dance. What was Odette planning right now? Would Audrey and Erik be able to see each other? Audrey shook her head. Not now. Soon, it would be time for celebration.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! I am pure evil! One person, possibly one more, knows what I plan on doing with Odette! Yes! My best friend who I tell everything, can you guess what will happen next? Most likely not because I change everything! Odette wasn't actually supposed to be important at the very beginning! Any ways, I'll try to be quick with the next chap-a-ter.


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah! I'm getting better about updating. Let's wish that I can get a flow going. It's kind of hard considering I only get internet once in a while… But chapter 12 is here now, and we can celebrate. Speaking of celebrations, the masquerade is here! You are all in for a shocker! (Not my best friend though… She helped me come up with what comes now.) Chapter 12, I choose you!

* * *

The image reflected in the mirror was utterly beautiful. A long sleeved gown of dark purple bound Audrey's lithe frame. It swept the floor with a gray cloud trim pattern. Around her waist, Audrey had fastened a black corset making her appear thinner than she actually was. While her gown was spilling wonder, her pride was all in her face.

No longer did Audrey's scar haunt her. She embraced them. Because it was a masquerade she was attending, Audrey had place a mask of dark gray in the shape of a cloud. The left side did not have an eye hole, but even with it covering her eyes, several scars were still visible. She used them to her advantage. The theme of her entire outfit was storm clouds, and what was more storm than lightning? Golden glitter had been placed along Audrey's jagged scars making them look like actual bolt of light dazzling dark nights. Her hair had been pulled up high into a bun, but a few rebellious curls had escaped the up-do.

Pleased at the sight in the mirror, Audrey exited the bathroom into plain sight of the other girls. Her gaze immediately fixed on Odette. The two had been avoiding each other for three days; however, Audrey was more than ready to stand up to her. Gliding over the floor boards, Audrey twirled in front of Odette once reaching her. "What do you think?" Audrey coolly asked her ex-dearest companion. Sparks flared out across all of Paris, and their epicenter came from none other than Odette. Blazing in far-reaching antagonism, Odette smiled a devilish smile, "I think you are completely… What's the word? Idiotic. We aren't allowed to go the masquerade."

"Madame Giry is allowing me to go. She understands when someone can't live without a certain other," Audrey's reply was filled with a not so subtle hint. All the others in the room, including Vivian, sighed, "Awwwww…" Vivian was mocking unlike the rest, "How sweet… Audrey thinks she gets special privileges because she thinks she's in love… How…" her pause sent flames crackling, "…pathetic."

Audrey didn't have time for this. She needed to meet Erik at the Populaire before he left. Interrupting all voices directed towards her, Audrey barreled onto the bustling streets of Paris. The New Year was almost upon the city, and Audrey refused to be late to the masquerade. Kicking off her heels, Audrey darted on bare feet to the Opera Populaire. Frosted stones nipped her feet exposed to the elements. Her body swerved around people coming from or going to the opera house. Fireworks of vibrant colors rained down from the infinite blackness above. Its light waltzed for a brief second across the city's buildings and streets.

At last the Populaire came into view. Audrey was swept into a wave of relief. Slipping her high-heels back on, Audrey entered a merry-go-round of an inhuman race. Masks of all styles and shapes hid people from the world, including Audrey. She joined in with the joyous song.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you."_

Several people around her had stopped all movement to listen to Audrey's valiant voice. _Let them be impressed, _she thought.

"_Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade!_

_Look around there's another mask behind you."_

As she ended the first couple lines, the people who had gathered round to hear her applauded. One person's praise threatened to drown out the others. Slipping through the crowd was Henry Bertolette. His wide smile glittered in the brilliant lights, "Very impressive, mademoiselle. Very impressive indeed. I was hoping to hear you sing at our last meeting, but something held you back. Well I must say I didn't know what I was missing out on."

"Oh, thank you Henry," Audrey maneuvered her head left and right trying to spot Erik, but Henry was getting closer making it harder to look around. His inquiring voice reached Audrey; she didn't actually hear it, "Are you looking for someone?"

There! Audrey could spot him a mile away. He was the only person standing alone in the middle of a masquerade. "Are you looking for someone?" Henry's question finally got through to Audrey's brain. She smiled kindly to him, "Sorry monsieur, but I came here to see someone. Maybe some other time. Fare well!"

Pushing through the crowd, Audrey went around a large gathering of people almost bumping into a woman. The woman had long curly hair and rich chocolate eyes. At her side was a young boy about the age of three. "My apologize, mademoiselle," Audrey was about to continue her quest when the woman stopped her. "Please, call me Christine," the woman laughed.

"Christine? As in Christine Daae?" Audrey inquired Christine. Was she truly face to face with legend? Christine chuckled softly, "The one and only. So, you heard about me? Probably…" Audrey nodded, her attention locked on the boy. She crouched down to look the boy in the eyes, "Who is this little fella?"

"My son," Christine's voice dropped all emotion except a slight tint of disappointment, "Gustave de Chagny."

Why would Christine sound so disappointed in her own son? Audrey studied the face of Gustave. Something was familiar about it. What though? His eyes. Those two eyes of ocean green. Though he was a young lad, his green eyes held so much vague emotion. Just like someone she knew. Audrey rose to her feet not taking her gaze from Christine. Their eyes locked. She knew why Christine was pleased with her son. Her thoughts that she intended to keep silent broke through, "He is his son…"

"Yes," Christine avoided eye contact, "He is Raoul's son."

"No…" Audrey gasped, "Erik's his father…"

* * *

Oh my goodness! D: What will I do next? Hmmm… my best friend knows. And, you know who you are; I'm calling you besty to make it quicker to type. So best friend = besty.


	13. Chapter 13

I thought I could do it, but nope. I just can't get into a groove! This chapter was surprisingly hard. Anyway, did you enjoy the last chapter? Suspenseful! Chapter 13 is here!

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen," sobs alerted Erik. Who would be crying at a party? Erik, trying to uncover the mystery, began to move about the ballroom remaining invisible all the while. Close to the entrance, but a little closer to his side of the room, Erik saw Audrey staring agape at some woman. Studying the second woman closer, Erik realized he knew this woman. It couldn't be. This brunette was his beloved Christine. What was she doing with Audrey?

Still trying to remain invisible to the gala, Erik drew closer and closer to the pair. Audrey's voice came out, "Does he know?"

"No," Christine replied, "Erik will never know." They were talking about him! What about him, though? Audrey began to speak once more, "Will you ever tell Gustave?" Inch by inch, Erik moved closer to the duo. What exactly were they talking about? Maybe he could find out. "If Erik finds out…" Christine was the one sobbing, "I don't know what he'd do!" Then Audrey peered around Christine, clearly noticing Erik. Her eye lit up in excitement. She darted past Christine into Erik's arms, "I missed you so much!" Erik smiled down at her, "Me too." No matter how glad he was to see Audrey again, Erik couldn't remove his gaze from Christine. She looked absolutely petrified. His heart raced. Until now, Erik thought he would never see Christine again. "H- Hello Chr- Christine," he stammered unsure of how to address her presence. After several heart-beats, she finally replied, "H- H-Hello… Erik…"

Christine wasn't sure how to reply. Everything returned to her, everything she was anxious to forget. _Does he already know?_ She asked herself. There was no way he could know the truth about Gustave unless he overheard her and Audrey talking about it.

That raised other questions. What was Audrey doing in Erik's arms? Was she _happy_ to see him? If so, why? The possibilities began to tear her apart. Asking the questions could put her at peace, "How do you know each other?" Both looked at Christine, almost scared to reveal the truth. Would they?

She couldn't bring herself to answer. Audrey wasn't sure how Christine would react. If she was like Odette, Audrey wouldn't know what to do. Erik's arms pulled her in closer. His soothing voice relieved Audrey of responding, "I saved her life."

"A couple times," Audrey put in quickly. Instead of panicking, Christine nodded stiffly, "I see. What did he save you from?" She saw what Christine was doing. Christine was trying to lighten the conversation. _I'll just play along_, Audrey sighed half-heartedly. Trying to shorten the story, Audrey only stuck to the most important details. Once the tale ended, Christine smiled and began to walk away. "Come along, Gustave," she led her son away.

Waves of relief crashed around Audrey. Now that Christine left, the atmosphere was cleansed of discomfort. She turned to look at Erik, "I'm so happy to see you again. You don't have a clue what it was like for me." Distress swept around them again. It led to Erik's question, "Who was that boy with her?"

"Her son," Audrey's heart pounded. _Please! Avoid that topic! Anything but your son!_ Her mind boiled with fear. Erik was looking down at her, confused, "What did you just say?" She shook her head, "That boy is her son." His green gaze followed Gustave around the room until he looked back to Audrey, "I thought you just said something about _my_ son."

_Oh no! I said that out loud! He's bound to find out now!_ Without meaning to, Audrey began to shed a couple tears. Erik happened to notice, "What's wrong? You seem a little… tense. Is it about what you and Christine were discussing?"

"No!"

"I can tell your lying, Audrey. What is the matter?" Erik made it so hard to ignore him. At any moment, Audrey might break. She sniffed, "I- I can't tell you." He spun Audrey about to face him. Their eyes locked. His next words were certain to destroy Audrey, "You know," he paused to remove a strand of hair from her face, "that you can tell me anything. I- I love you."

_Why did he have to say that! Now I have to tell him! _Audrey was ready to crumple to the ground. _No,_ she scolded herself. _You must be strong this time. Tell him. Get it off your chest._ Taking in a deep breath, Audrey regained her composure, "Before I tell you what's on my mind, I want you to know that I love you too." Her heart thumped inside her chest; Audrey was certain that everyone could hear it. _You can't back down now,_ she encouraged herself to go on, "Christine was telling me about her son, Gustave. Everyone believes he is Raoul's son, but…" Erik caressed one side of her face. His smile was making it harder.

She took in a shuttering breath, "…but Gustave… He's your son, Erik." Silence followed. That wonderful smile Erik had possessed vanished. He stood agape, his own heart ready to burst. Erik wasn't sure if it was joy or fear that contained his soul. "Is- Is it true?" the question came out, but he didn't know what answer he wanted to hear. Audrey grasped one of his hands, "It's true. You- You're a father."

* * *

Man, while I was typing this, my own heart was pounding. I was nervous! Oh boy! Sorry if there's a lot of dialogue, but it made it fit. I admit that this isn't my best chapter. Hope the next one is better!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright everyone, I apologize for the unfitting title. Guess what? This is the end of A Stanger Among Us. I will try to get a sequel. This chapter is kind of confusing, but it was late when I typed it up, so it is not my best. The End!

* * *

Audrey almost didn't want Erik to believe her. His expressionless face chipped away at her soul. She reached for one of his hands, "I'm sorry you had to find out at all." No response. Not one thing about his face showed any emotion. What was he feeling behind his mask? "I shouldn't have told you," Audrey continued on, "no matter how much you pleaded."

"D-Don't be too hard on yourself. Let's- Let's just dance," with that, he grabbed hold of Audrey's hands and led her out onto the dance floor. However wonderful they danced together, it was just a way for Erik to take his mind off of things. He didn't know what to feel: betrayed? Overjoyed? People were beginning to stop and watch the pair, including Christine.

* * *

Everyone was asleep. Since they couldn't go to the masquerade, the girls decided to head to bed early. That's what made it easy. Odette, covered from head to toe in red, slipped out of the dorms unnoticed. She merged into the crowds traveling to the Populaire hoping no one would notice her "special surprise" for a certain somebody.

Three days back after being excused from the meeting, Odette happened to "overhear" Madame Giry tell Audrey about Erik's appearance at the masquerade. Sure it wouldn't be easy, but Odette knew she could. It was all part of her plot. She remembered what dress Audrey was wearing and would look for that. Whoever she was beside would most likely be the Phantom.

Before she knew it, Odette was at the front doors of the Populaire. Entering the exquisite golden light, Odette studied the throngs for that one dress. It was quite easy to spot. Swirling the dark purple figure about the floor was a tall man dressed in black and red. She strolled up to the pair and smiled, "Hello," she made her voice higher so Audrey wouldn't recognize it, "May I have this dance, monsieur?"

"Er… Of course, mademoiselle," the Phantom casted an apologetic look to Audrey. It was just more proof on his identity. Together, they weren't as graceful as he and Audrey had been, but it was enough to blend in. Odette loosened her hold on his shoulder, "So monsieur, have you seem any performances here?" He nodded, uncertain of how to answer, "I suppose it has been a lot. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious if you were here for Il Muto," Odette looked about the room, a dull look in her eye. Erik's grip tightened on her waist. She looked up at him shocked. He quickly apologized, "Yes, I was here for Il Muto."

"Then you remember the death of Joseph Buquet?" Odette chided innocently. How could Erik forget? After all, it was he who killed him. He looked down onto Odette, "Of course." She bowed her head partly to make the Phantom believe her and partly because she really did care. Her voice cracked, "He was my uncle, monsieur, and that Phantom had to kill him! Why?" Erik could hardly answer it himself. It was for Christine, but he knew how _that _had backfired. "I don't know…" he whispered.

"Did he even think about the consequences? Did you ever stop to think that someone might have cared for the people you killed?" she snapped. Guilt was consuming Erik; he didn't even hear the accusation. He heard it, but he didn't care if he admitted his crimes, "I guess I never did."

"Just what I thought…" Odette hiked up her dress drawing a pistol from a pouch attached to her leg. Raising it up, she aimed it at Erik. "I'll shoot monsieur, I promise you! I'm not afraid to shoot!"

* * *

Where had that girl gone with Erik? Who was that girl anyway? Audrey thought she seemed familiar, but couldn't place her finger on it. There she was! Confusion crashed down over Audrey. What was the girl doing? The woman was lifting up her dress. From a small pouch on her leg came a silver pistol. Her voice thundered out across the entire gala, "I'm not afraid to shoot!" Heart hammering, Audrey never felt so stupid that she hadn't recognized the woman earlier. It was Odette, her best friend.

The pistol's barrel pointed straight at Erik. "No!" Audrey raced towards the two. Her thoughts swirled inside her brain. _She wouldn't! She couldn't!_ "Odette, stop! Please!" Audrey stumbled to a halt beside both. She barely noticed the gasps and fright rolling off the multitude. Odette's gaze never left Erik, "No! The Phantom deserves this! You wouldn't understand Audrey!"

"D-d-didn't you m-mention consequences?" Erik stammered clearly fearing for his life. Odette moved her index finger onto the trigger, "I will shoot! And no one, I repeat, _no one _will ever care if you leave!"

Audrey stepped between the pistol and Erik, "I- I would Odette. M-Maybe I do un-understand. E-Erik killed someone you loved, didn't he?" Something like grief flickered in Odette's blue gaze. Tears began to trace down her pale face, "He did. No one you loved was killed."

"But, if you shoot Erik, then I will understand. You- You're stooping to his level," Audrey began to lower Odette's pistol, "Think about how that will make me feel." Odette nodded solemnly. Her eyes clouded with grief and remorse.

She turned and began to flee, her footsteps echoing against the powerful walls of the Populaire. Odette stilled her body at the doorway. Turning her head to face Audrey and Erik, Odette kept her gaze hidden. Her voice sent the whole building trembling, "I promise you, I won't rest until I avenge my uncle. You won't forget me will you? Both of you?" She pointed an accusing finger at Erik, "Until you meet your end… this is war…"


End file.
